gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 247
Introduction The Shinsengumi attempt to save Tetsunosuke from the Check It Out gang, but the Mimawarigumi stands in the way. Neither side is willing to back down, but Gintoki, who had infiltrated the gang as a Mimawarigumi spy, manages to save Tetsunosuke! Kondo orders the Shinsengumi to begin fighting back! Plot Recapping the episode before it with another Tetsu rap the Thorny arc reaches its climax as Gintoki steps onto the stage as the former Shiroyasha, teaming up with Hijikata to disable a helicopter and then dispatch the Mimawarigumi under the cover of a smokescreen set up by Kondo. However while the Check It Out gang saw this as the perfect opportunity to make their escape they end up running into a certain sadist’s bating cage where he and Nobume appear to be competing in a game of some sort, with their escape cut off by Jimmy Anpan and a gorilla rubbing his crotch against a pole. And when the smoke clears numerous men in Shinsengumi uniforms are littered everywhere with only one man in a Mimawarigumi uniform left standing, Hijikata, who using his mayonnaise dispenser smoothly takes care of the helicopter. But while everything looks as if it may have been settled, Nobume insists on finishing her duel with Sougo telling him not to sheath his sword before his target has been eliminated, and his answer is simple, destroying all the remaining pillars as he answers that he doesn’t carry one and walking away as it all collapses. At which point a wounded Mimawarigumi member steps back outside and tells them to send reinforcements in, and with Isaburo now alone this member reveals himself to be Hijikata as the rest of the Mimawarigumi head in to find the men in Shinsengumi uniforms are really their own, as well as the Check It Out gang bound up. With Yamazaki and Kondo also revealing themselves, together offering a solution to this whole situation where the credit is shared, a draw of sorts. With Isaburo finishing things by regarding Hijikata to be an elite thorn in his side. But while the Mimawarigumi may take most of the credit for taking down the Check It Out gang, the Shinsengumi were also able to arrest a high ranked terrorist on par with Katsura, the former Shiroyasha, a discovery that Hijikata seems to find pretty amusing. So because this stage of his life is in the past Gintoki reasons that they may as well arrest Tetsu as well, but this kind of backfires as Tetsu willingly tries to hand himself in. To which Hijikata responds that while Isaburo won’t receive his letter his brothers in the Shinsengumi will always be waiting for it, then collapsing from his injuries. Following all of this Isaburo is also shown fishing through the rubble for Nobume using his box of donuts, meeting Takasugi who implies that they might be working together as Isaburo reasons that his family will fall in time and that he’s looking forward to seeing things when the rubble is cleared. Other than that it appears that Gintoki was freed on the condition that he helps Tetsu deliver his letter to Tamegoro, going with him out to the country where they run into a woman who appears to be Tamegoro’s widow. Who goes on to tell them that Hijikata would always write her husband a letter each month, reflecting on how they met before he left for the city without saying a word, and while Tamegoro was blind Hijikata’s letters were something he always looked forward to. With his widow taking out one of them to reveal a blank page, commenting that their bond needed no words. Characters #Sasaki Tetsunosuke #Kondou Isao #Sougo Okita #Hijikata Toushirou #Yamazaki Sagaru #Sakata Gintoki #Sasaki Isaburo #Hijikata Tamegoro (flashback) #Imai Nobume #Takasugi Shinsuke Trivia Category:Episodes